107479-total-lack-of-streamer-support-is-killing-the-twitch-exposure-no-vet-rewards
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair, Grayson is one exciting fish. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This, so much this. I've stopped watching the Twitch because it's just a couple of college frat boys (no offense meant at all to Frost and Tony). It was hilarious at first, but yeah like you say..it's become really grating. That and the dead air time when they're pointing and clicking and playing the game annoys the theatre geek in me. You're on air, you're live..fill in the gaps. You'e meant to be the professionals here..or should be expected to because you're there, you're the face of the company right now. Please bring intelligent conversation in every now and then. Some theory crafting would be most welcome..anything but laughing and lame (which weren't at first) jokes. | |} ---- I don't get paid for it..that I know of? And I'm not an idiot..I'm super funtime awesome healer and you know you wanna watch me :D | |} ---- I guess I am an idiot then. To be fair when I stream I do my best to share informative information about any game I play. I chat with those in my channel and am always friendly. Streaming is more than just being a mouth breather. It's something special you can share with people. I get it may not be for some people and you may not enjoy it but I am going to disagree with you here. I do not get paid. I do it in my own time and really enjoy building a community. | |} ---- ---- If you're a partner, you get a cut of the ad revenue. | |} ---- ---- Meh, that doesn't really interest me. I do it for fun, not for money ^-^ | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry if that seemed hostile or insulting. I'm just not a fan of the medium. I've never liked watching people play games or sports etc. I'd rather go play myself. I also think that some streamers fans ruin the entire concept becsuase some of these streamers become "the authority" to some of their fans on games and some of these streamers suck, but because they have "fans" people spread their opinions etc. So I guess my gripe is more with the streamers fans than the streamers themselves. | |} ---- ---- Nah! Not hostile. More so I just wanted to say.. I do it for fun. No money made. :) | |} ---- i dont ,mind tony's silliness, he feels like he really enjoys and that makes it easy to let him slide as a goof. ON the other hand Frost is grating to no end, get it he is the there to "odd couple" with toney. another thing , getting questions for the devs live from twitter and twitch is pointless if you either aren't screening the questions or have someone able for the inevitable full gambit of AMA style question. This week just start a thread on the forums/reddit to gather questions the dev of the week can actually answer. moderator edit: content Edited August 11, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- to be fair. theres a lot of very intelligent, interesting, and fun to watch streamers. None of them bother playing wildstar. | |} ---- ---- And Reckful, and Towelliee... point being that WoW has insanely popular personalities streaming it(and WoD raid testing is going on, which helps inflate numbers), WS doesn't. | |} ---- and thats because to attract streamers with personality..you need a game that isnt a frustrating mess. League, DOTA, WoW, Starcraft 2, etc. They have fun and interesting streamers to watch because while those games have flaws, theyre all also insanely fun and decently balanced games. | |} ---- ---- Same here. | |} ---- I watch it. either to see beta footage of a game I'm not in, or to see stuff like the league LCS or the International for DOTA, because its fun watching the best of the best and learn from them for games I enjoy. Hell, I remember seeing the low level areas of wildstar on stream and being so excited. sigh. | |} ---- ---- Also, if more players could, you know, actually raid, instead of beating their heads against an artificial wall until they get fed up and leave, there'd likely be more players streaming WS content. If people could play they'd have something to show. Just a thought. | |} ---- ---- Or streamers that are obligated to do so for monetary reasons and the sort. But going in to this is another thread in itself. | |} ---- ---- How many twitch streams have you browsed? Because it not terribly hard to find streamer i that will match you play styles, personality and interests. there is also alot of really cool communities. So if you give twitch a change you get a an interesting combination chat room, live show ,talk radio show. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN2jDtRNuCI&list=UUy1Ms_5qBTawC-k7PVjHXKQ | |} ---- I'm good. Thanks | |} ---- You mean like being in a guild where members actually talk to each other? If only there were some way I could do that in game instead of on Twitch that'd be amazing! Oh, wait... | |} ---- ---- Just because they didn't call them vet rewards doesnt mean we haven't gotten anything. The difference is here they're given when they're given...not based on how many months you've played. New players and old will get the items at the same time, but the older player will have access to items the newer player doesn't. You say trending, I say flavor of the month. Also those games you mentioned are a completely different genre. What works for them isn't likely to work for MMOs, outside of a small subset of players that overlap the genres. It sounds like you're one of those. Wildstar has a lot of work to do, but trying to copy other games isn't going to carve Wildstar its own long-term niche. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Any time someone mentions "how can anyone stand to watch XYZ!" I'm reminded that we all enjoy different things ;) For example, some people like to watch sports - and some people most certainly do not enjoy watching sports. There doesn't have to be any rhyme or reason to it, we just all like different things ;) | |} ---- You just invalidated the entire OP with that lol. | |} ---- Perhaps you just like the wrong sports teams. ;) | |} ---- People generally tune in only when there's something big and new. I remember some noname American WoW streamer getting 10-20k viewers when his guild got the first public Garrosh kill because people wanted to see what happened afterwards. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I absolutely agree with you. Some of you might know Limpy who streams WildStar a lot and just yesterday he was pretty much pointing out this issue. We all love WildStar, well at least I hope so and it needs more exposure, and being ignorant about this is a pretty bad idea. If you think twitch doesn't matter then please think about the followings: First of all, hounderds of thousands of ppl would kindly disagree with you, those who watch every kinds of streams every single day. But I bet all the game dev companies who earn a ton of money as a direct result of those streams (more exposure, more players new or recurring customers) would probably disagree with you aswell. Every known WoW streamer on twitch goes to BlizzCon and they get recognized by the company, they stream the event, speak about their opinions on new stuff and so on. Once again exposure for the game... It is not coincidence that those guys get always invited to new Blizzard games first, because Blizzard knows how much it helps them if they support popular streamers directly, for example giving them hundreds of WoD beta keys to give away. Do you honestly think Blizzard needs that exposure to be successfull? Not really, they are doing just fine, but still, they know how much attention it gives them as a company and to the games they create. But if you want to take Trion as an example, I remember a stream on a popular WoW twitch stremaer's channel when he played Rift, the community manager himself from Rift came and talked to the ppl, gave away prizes and even played with said streamer. It had a big big success. A popular youtube channel got just recently invited to Trion for a tour in the office, once again exposure to the game. Or take their weekly stream when they give away prizes, answering questions that ppl have about the game or its future, they showcase community videos and streams and so on. They do care about their community and their streamers, because they get them more players, and bigger exposure. And to be honest players love to feel like the devs actually care by talking to them directly on a live stream, appearing on a popular twtich stream or even on their own channel... I could go on for hours and show you a ton of example how companies support streamers and how much it helps them, but I think these two examples are more then enough. Twitch streams and youtube videos are giving the best media exposure to any new game out there. You have to recognize that soon, otherwise it might be too late for the game. And those ppl trying to make this thread a "no one cares, stupid thread", well you are not helping the game, at all, to say the least. You all talk about how boring is to watch mmorpg streams, well I do not see it that way. I am interested in dungeon runs and raids, and of course pvp, how they do it, what they have to say about it and so on. If the streamer is boring, sure I will not stick around, but streamers who can sell the games usually do it by having an interesting personality and actually entertain you. So basically you have to be entertained and thats their job doesnt matter what they stream. So to repeat myself MMORPG streams are fun to watch if the streamer is actually entertaining, period. If you love WildStar, and I hope that every single one of you love it, otherwise you are here only to troll, then you have to support this thread, because this could help WildStar to get a lot more players. Thats even if you do not watch twitch streams yourselves. Carbine needs to recognize that they need to support streamers more, a lot more. WildStar needs to get to a larger audience, and not just on Gamescom, please do not fight the OP on this, he is right to point this out. And if you want to watch a good stream about WildStar, just check out Limpy sometimes on twitch, hes a cool guy. Just a sidenote: Twitch has been bought by google for about a billion dollars very recently, but I guess you prolly right its a crap website, none really cares about it right? :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Vet rewards aren't weird. It depends on how they're implemented, but for example City of Heroes tracked how many months you had been subbed, and retroactively rewarded you with account unlocks like trenchcoats for costumes, specific cape designs, Greek logos, etc. for being subbed in 3 month intervals, about 1 year into its life. I was pretty stoked to have all the rewards for being subbed from the start, it was cool recognition. Currently Marvel Heroes does it by rewarding you each day you login, but it wasn't retroactive; they couldn't confirm anything from the first year, being F2P and all. | |} ---- You can do both at the same time, just sayin'. Modern tech huh? :) | |} ---- Yeah, the one that Google just bought and is about to kill, exactly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Then I guess it depends on their personality and how they run through every class explaining their performance which can help out new incoming pve or pvp players. | |} ---- To be fair, Google kind of owns everything after a while. | |} ---- ---- ---- at least for me, its pretty simple. I watch twitch streams of say, league of legends fot the same reason a college football player watches a nfl game. Its a game I personally enjoy, and I like seeing the best players in the world, maybe pick up some pointers from them, and also just see the thrill of watching top gamers compete. | |} ---- ---- You're either entertained or not. ArE YoU NoT EnTeRTaInEd?! Plus you get to learn new styles from them to customize your own builds if it's relevant to mmos/ pvp. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, since you asked, the first thing would be to hire someone whose ONLY job is streaming. That includes doing streaming of YOUR game and interacting with other high-profile streamers of WildStar. | |} ---- ---- Eyyyyy! Well said, my friend ;) | |} ---- You necro'd a thread! :P Personally i don't watch twitch at all. I do not like it's format LOL but any exposure is good.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't mind walls, or raids if they were easier, I'm not a raider because I like enjoying games not being beaten up by them. that 2% though can't support a game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Buy a better computer, my 8350amd yes amd cpu and 7970 ati card with just 8g ram does not stutter on this game, it gets great fps even with a lot of people around. This isn't the greatest computer out there. So I just don't know what you people are running to get these issues >> | |} ---- ---- ----